


Tempest

by eclipsejuno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bonding, Cum Play, Cum on your face, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Facials, Kylo has a big dick, Large Cock, Licking, Lots of Cum, Magic, Mermaid Kylo, Mermaid Porn, Mermaids, Merman Kylo, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sea Monsters, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In A Cave, Smut, Underwater, Underwater Sex, Water Sex, cum, mermen have dicks ok fite me, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsejuno/pseuds/eclipsejuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father sends a search party out for you when you mysteriously go missing from your quiet little seaside town. Little do they know, you left willingly with a merman and sea witch by the name of Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to life after someone requested some mermaid stuff on tumblr, then knightsoforgana enabled me. Later, I stumbled upon this (http://refusecollectionpoint.tumblr.com/post/149406294643) piece of fan art which is not mermaid Kylo but inspired me, knightsoforgana enabled me further... and now by popular demand, we're here. I'm a sucker, what can I say.

The winds whipped outside with the promise of more rain and a storm, but it wasn't anything you weren't used to. It still didn't stop you from driving to your father's house, as much as you wished you could have used it as an excuse. You were hesitant about going but you didn't speak much to him at his wedding, since his new wife was rather open about her disdain for you, but you felt obligated to at least keep up appearances in the small, seaside town you grew up in. You had been glad to leave for college but when your great-grandmother fell ill and died, you found yourself returning to the sea - she said that people always did. 

After forced greetings and some awkward silences, you offered to help your father cook. He didn't need the help - he was a fishermen and he owned a seafood restaurant - but you needed to step away from his new wife. You cooked in silence, but that was alright by you.

"Sweetie, can you go down in the basement and see if you can find some new knives? These are pretty dull, I can barely cut up the fish."

"Sure." 

"Listen, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know it's not easy."

"It's okay, dad," you said with a smile. Things had been tense ever since your mom died, and even more so when he moved on seemingly quickly. "I get it." That was a lie.

The storm outside seemed to echo in the basement and it made the lights occasionally flicker. You grabbed a flashlight just in case you lost power while you looked for a new box of them - he always had a few since he used them so much at the restaurant - but you stopped looking when you heard something you shouldn't have: a splash.

At first, you thought maybe it was just something outside from the storm, but you heard the sound of something moving in water and then another light splash. It sounded like it was coming from the wall, and you thought you were going crazy when you pressed your ear against it to ear if something was on the other side. You were startled when you heard another splashing noise and you ended up tripping over a box on the floor, and in doing so you ended up pushing the wall in.

You furrowed your brows at the dark hallway ahead of you. When you pointed your flashlight down it, you could see that the hall was short and had no doors, but an archway that lead to another room. You glanced behind you before you decided to venture further, never knowing this was part of your father's house and the place you grew up.

Your eyes widened in shock when you flipped the light switch on. The room was filled with beakers, cylinders, glass tubes, jars filled with sea creatures, folders and papers and notes, and tons of equipment that you did not know the name for. You took your time roaming through it, trying to comprehend what you were seeing and wondering what all of this was doing here.

When you heard the splash again, you followed it. "Is someone here?" You called, not expecting an answer. It was returned with the sound of someone shifting in water again.

When you turned a corner, you covered your mouth to prevent yourself from screaming at the main attraction of the laboratory: inside a massive tank with the lid open was what had to have been hundreds of gallons of water. The tank was longer than it was tall - it was tall enough for a person to be able to reach in and do as they pleased. What was inside of the water was what was truly alarming, though: a merman with pale skin, deep brown eyes, and long black hair. His nose was distinct and his lips were thick, but a hook was sticking through the bottom one.

His upper body was mostly muscle with broad shoulders and thick arms, but his tail was what truly struck you as beautiful. There were a few hidden undertones of blue that you could see when the light hit his scales just right, but they were overwhelmingly black and red. The fin of his tail looked tattered, as if it had been ripped and torn apart, as it flowed through the water. Were you not so utterly baffled by everything happening, you would have paused longer to appreciate how truly gorgeous he was, but your head was spinning enough as is.

"Are you..? You asked as you reached forward, wanting to take the hook out of his mouth.

"What, are you here to poke and prod at me, too?" The merman asked.

"What? No," you replied. "Just... give me a second, let me at least get that hook out of your mouth, it looks painful."

You could feel his eyes on you as you retreated back into the basement, away from this corridor you didn't even know existed until now so you could reach some medical supplies. You grabbed one of the kits your father kept on hand and when you brought it back, you grabbed a stool to set it down on.

"Can you come here so I can help you?" You asked gently. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Why do you even care?" 

"Some of us are not okay with the fact that their fathers are hiding secret marine biology laboratories in their basements without them knowing to experiment on other living beings, thank you very much," you said, obviously worked up about the scenario. He seemed to retreat at your statement.

"Fine. Make it quick. How bad does it look?"

"I mean, at least the salt water has been keeping it kind of clean," you said with a frown. "So it could be way worse. Just stay still, it's been a while since I've done this."

"That's reassuring," he said as he rolled his eyes. 

"Listen, I'm sorry I'm not exactly a fan of fishing," you said as you carefully removed the hook from his lip. He flinched when it came out and you quickly applied a towel to his lip, which he grabbed onto to soak up the blood as you grabbed your first-aid kit. He moved the towel to let you suture the wound and he stayed surprisingly calm. You sighed in relief and leaned back on your heels when you finished. "There," you said. "Leave that alone and it should heal in no time."

"Thank you," he said. "What's your name?"

"I'm (YN)," you said. "What about you?"

"Kylo," he said. "Kylo Ren."

"I'm not totally sure how I'm gonna get you out of here yet, Kylo," you admitted, "but I'll figure something out before my dad does. That much I do know. Have you heard him say anything about keeping you here?"

Kylo frowned. "He said he wanted to research me as much as he could before calling channel twelve, whatever that means. He also said he talked to someone named Paul about this."

He meant Channel 12 News and one of his coworkers, Paul. At least there would be someone to blame that wasn't you. You ran a hand through your hair. "How long have you been here?"

"A few days," Kylo answered. "He hasn't gotten much research done given the fact I haven't let him to the best of my ability. Being out of the sea is making me weak."

"Right," you said with a nod. "Alright, so we might have some time then. This is good. As much as I want to get you out of here as quickly as possible, it's also gotta be fairly painless for the both of us."

"Of course," Kylo said. "His hook caught me when he was fishing but he reeled me in with a net, not his line. The hook stuck after I tore the line off. Then he dumped me in this part of his boat and rushed me right here."

"I'm wondering if there's something down here I can use to wheel your tank out," you said.

"It'll be too heavy for you," Kylo said. "You'll have to transport me in something smaller. We'll have to go when it's late so no one can see."

"I can get a really big bucket and we can at least fit your tail in there for the time being," you said. "It might be really uncomfortable but I don't know what else I could do. The dock's not far, at least."

"That should be fine, then," Kylo said. "Don't let me down."

"I promise I won't," you said. You caught sight of a clock in your peripheral vision and you realized that your father and step-mother would be expecting you for dinner soon and you still owed him knives. "I have to go for now. But I'll be back, okay?"

"I'm putting a lot of trust in you, human," Kylo said; you knew there was a threat laced in there. "That's rare from my kind. Know that."

"And like I said, I promise I won't let you down," you said. Your eyes met and you felt your heart rate increasing. "I'm coming back for you. We're gonna get you the hell out of here."

The storm raged on for days and only seemed to grow worse, so that left you unable to release Kylo; if you tried to sneak into your father's basement from the cellar doors during a storm, it would be too obvious. You were able to sneak in through one of the small windows - you were barely able to fit through, but you managed - to see him, though, and you would sit with him and listen to him tell you stories about the sea: how it welcomed him when no one else did, how easily he was able to feel at home, and how when he returns he'll be more powerful than he could express.

"So what, are you also like a sea witch?" You asked.

Kylo grinned. "You could say that."

You could tell he was still weary in trusting you - he only was out of necessity - so you opened up about yourself, too. With each story you told, the more Kylo found himself captivated by you. He could tell you did not belong here, but could find solace in the ocean.

"Well, your grandmother did say we all come back to the sea, didn't she?" Kylo asked. "Perhaps she meant that literally. Who knows?"

You laughed. "Yeah, like I could just run away into the ocean and never return."

"You could," Kylo said. He was being serious; you stopped laughing. "Really."

During the days after your great-grandmother's funeral, you purchased a utility cart and left it out back around three in the morning when no one would be awake and when the sky was still black on the first night the storm ended. The ground had dried during the day - with the summer still ending, the days were still hot - so you were relieved to not worry too much about leaving telling footprints or tracks from the utility cart; either way, you knew your father would suspect his coworker long before you.

"Alright, you won't be out of water for very long," you told Kylo. You had the cart waiting at the top of the cellar steps and you had propped the doors open. "I can either pull you or you can try to crawl, I don't know which will be easier."

"I can crawl," Kylo said. "I can live without water for a few minutes."

"Good, because that's all we've got," you said. You stood on a few chairs as you helped raise him out of the tank, and once his torso was halfway over, you got down to help catch his tail when he swung it over. It was heavier than you anticipated and you braced yourself with a squat to catch his tail and you two only fell to the ground with a soft tumble. You paused for a moment, hoping no one heard the noise, and once you realized you were still clear, you guided Kylo towards the stairs.

"Lift my tail, it will take some of the weight off," he said. You walked behind him supporting that weight and you were able to shuffle along rather quickly to the stairs and he carried a great deal of upper body strength, which made the process easier for you.

You helped Kylo into the utility cart and then you pulled it towards the dock in the backyard. Once he slipped into the dock, you felt relieved; you would miss your little talks, but you were glad you helped him. 

You sat at the dock as Kylo brought his head back to surface. You were surprised when he placed his hands on your knees to lift himself up to be eye level with you. You were getting wet with the water dripping off of him, but you hardly even noticed since your proximity to him was the only thing you could focus on.

Kylo gently pressed his lips - they were plump and cold - to the corner of your mouth. "Thank you," he said. "This won't be the last we see of each other. I promise."

Before you could even respond, he was gone with a splash.


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo returns to your father's dock in hopes of seeing you again and he makes you an offer: you can live your life with him in the sea, but there's a catch.

You were grateful that your father’s dock was far enough removed from his yard where you could spend some time there alone without anyone questioning your being there but also without having to even speak to your family. You sat on the edge with your jeans rolled up, letting your feet sit in the water as it crashed up on the rocks, occasionally reaching up over the dock and splashing at your lap.

You saw a large splash in the distance; it almost looked like a dolphin, but in the darkness it was hard to tell. Part of you hoped it was Kylo - after all, he told you that you would see each other again - but you knew that was not likely after he narrowly escaped your father’s lab.

You hadn’t spoken to your father since that dinner, and you liked it that way. Ever since the wedding he was a different person, and with the funeral over you knew that you had no real ties to your family anymore. You sighed by the sea as you reflected, wondering why life decided to leave you so lonely; the family you cared about was gone, your friends were unreliable, and your job was mundane. When you were a kid you swore to yourself that you would make something exciting out of your typical suburban life, yet here you were, sitting on the dock and questioning every life choice you ever made and wondering how it took you right back here.

You saw the splash again, but this time it was closer. You peered out to the horizon and then saw it again, closer yet, and then suddenly a head emerged by your feet. You instantly recognized the prominent, slightly crooked nose and the large, honey-brown eyes as Kylo’s, with his wet hair hanging a bit in his face. 

“Kylo? What are you doing here?” You asked.

“Hoping you’d show up,” Kylo said. He propped his elbows up on the dock and rested his forearms there so he could speak to you without being completely submerged in the water, but still keeping his tail in the sea.

“Do you know what would happen if my dad decided to come out for a nightly stroll or something? If he saw me talking to you?” You asked. “He’d pull you back out of here in a millisecond.”

"Don't underestimate me," Kylo said; it almost seemed like a warning, but he was not threatening you. "Your father is the least of my worries."

“Is that so?” 

“We’re not like some little fairytale you probably heard about,” Kylo said. “Some merfolk are nice. I wouldn’t consider myself one of them.”

“You seem plenty nice to me,” you countered.

“Because you saved my life,” Kylo quickly defended. “You’re not like most humans, and we’re connected now. Don’t be fooled.”

“Okay then. I can live with that,” you said. “I’m glad you’re here. As risky as it might be.”

Kylo ran a hand up your calf, moving it slowly, and then once he reached your knee he moved the hand down. He repeated the motion over and over again as he spoke to you. “I’m glad you came like I thought you might. You intrigue me, you know. I haven’t been able to take you off my mind.”

You hoped that, in the dark of the night, Kylo would not be able to see the blush that ruddied your cheeks. “Yeah?”

“I can’t help but wonder what your life is like,” Kylo said, “for you to have been so good to me.”

You chuckled. “I wish I had some exciting story to tell you. I’m just… normal, I guess. Dreadfully so.”

“A girl finds out mermaids are real and that her father has been hiding this double life from her and she considers herself normal?” Huh,” Kylo said. “How peculiar.”

“Seriously, I’m like everyone else,” you said with a laugh. “Dance lessons as a kid, total goodie-two-shoes in school, always talking about getting the hell out of here and moving far away and getting out of the suburbs but never actually following through.”

“Rescuing creatures you didn’t know were real from torturous testing, just a normal Wednesday afternoon, right?” Kylo countered. “A strong sense of compassion for a monster you don’t know, and a sad look in your eyes that is all too familiar to me. I want to know more about you.”

You weren’t sure why, but you told him; something about Kylo was comforting to you. He was a good listener as you told him everything he wanted to know about your life, eating up every detail and truly learning you and caring. The visits carried on nightly, and you extended your trip so you could continue speaking with him nightly under the guise of needing more time to grieve. Your grandmother had been right - people always return to the sea.

Kylo told you about himself, too. You learned that he wasn’t always a merman, but once a human too until about six years ago. His tail was blue to begin with, hence the undertones, but as he studied with a sea witch by the name of Snoke the colors began to change; he said he liked it better now and felt more himself.

“The other merfolk avoid me, to be honest,” Kylo said. “Some of the things I can do are more indicative of a siren, and they’re resentful towards me for it. Fearful, even.”

“Like what?”

“I can probe minds. Telekinesis. Things like that,” Kylo said. “It’s useful in the unpredictable world that is the ocean.”

‘Unpredictable.’ You liked the sound of unpredictable, even if it meant possibly dangerous. 

“Why’d you leave land?” You asked.

“Snoke offered to turn me into a merman after a very dark family secret of mine was revealed to the public. Believe it or not, but it was the first even I had heard of it. It was the fina nail in the coffin after years of dealing with parents who were too busy trying to not hate each other and with their careers to actually be there for their own son and attempt to understand him. So I destroyed him and became who I am today,” Kylo said. “Are you afraid?”

“No,” you answered. “No, I understand.”

“You can get away from it all, you know,” Kylo said with a swish of his tail. “Your job that you hate, your family that you can no longer stand, your shitty friends who aren’t even there for you. You can leave this town and everything and everyone in it. You can leave this world behind.”

“It’s tempting,” you admitted. “Seriously.”

“It’s possible,” Kylo pressed. “I’ve been speaking with Snoke. He’s showed me a way.”

You rose a brow. “A way?”

“To let you live with me,” Kylo said. “If you desire, that is. I don’t need your consent for it to work, but I’d much rather take you willingly.”

“You mean I could stay under the sea and start a whole new life?”

“That’s exactly it,” Kylo said. “You could be my wife, (YN). You’d want for nothing. You would never have to work. You’d never be lonely; merfolk are loyal friends, after all, more loyal than any human could pretend to be… except for you, of course. You’ve proven to be trustworthy, after all. You’d fit right in.”

“How is this even possible?”

“If I kiss you, you’ll be able to breathe underwater and withstand the pressure changes and all that,” Kylo said. “But it’s only temporary. For now, it’s long enough to let me bring you to the cavern where I live. There, you’d be able to breathe. But there’s a catch.”

“And what’s that?” You asked.

“Once I kiss you, that’s it,” Kylo said. “It doesn’t just let you breathe underwater. It’ll bond us forever. Like I said… you could be my wife. It’s your decision.”

You were scheduled to leave in two days, and the idea of getting in your car and driving hours back to your mundane lifestyle seemed bleak, especially knowing that you could have a future like no one else. But at the same time, you knew that once you made this decision, there was no turning back - even if you did change your mind down the road, your life would never be the same as you would have to completely start over.

“Can I have the night to think about it?” You asked. “I just… if you’re serious and you mean it, I need to just weigh everything over. I want to make sure I join you for the right reasons and that I won’t make any mistakes, and I…”

“You don’t need to explain yourself,” Kylo said. “I understand. I’ll be here waiting for you tomorrow. Same time as tonight,” Kylo promised. He leaned up again to kiss the corner of your mouth again. “If you don’t come, I’ll assume it means you’ve decided against this life.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

The more you mulled it over in your head, turning over every possible option multiple times, the more you realized you wanted to be with Kylo. The initial fantasy and shock of him being a merman wore off and you still realized that this was likely your destiny; after all, you never discovered the truth about your father until after your mother and great-grandmother both passed away, and when you did it was with Kylo sitting there in a tank. There was absolutely no way that it was a coincidence.

When you returned to the dock the following night, it began to rain; the seas were rocky as the wind began to whip, promising one last storm for the end of the summer, but you sat on the dock regardless. When Kylo came to the surface, a small smile came over his face.

“I take it you made your decision?” Kylo asked. His eyes didn’t leave yours.

You nodded. “Take me with you. I want you to.”

Kylo’s smile grew. “I had a feeling you would say that.” His hands firmly grasped your thighs as he brought himself up to be eye-level with you. Kylo was slow in bringing his lips to yours but once he did, the feeling was nothing short of sweet. His plump lips covered your mouth and Kylo moved his hands to your face, holding it close as he slowly began his descent into the sea, dragging you with him. You let yourself be brought down to the water as Kylo’s lips never left your own. 

The water was so cold it nearly stung, but you did not flinch - Kylo’s kiss was intoxicating and distracted your body from the shock it normally would have felt. Kylo moved a hand away from your face to wrap the arm around your waist now that you were completely submerged in the water. His other arm wrapped around your torso, too, and you felt surprisingly safe in his arms and against his chiseled chest as Kylo pulled his lips away.

You nearly gasped at two things: the fact that you were breathing and seeing as Kylo swam you deeper into the sea, and the fact that Kylo was even more beautiful beneath the surface than he was above it. His hair and tail flowed in the water with a natural ease, and his skin seemed to nearly illuminate with the water the water reflected off of it. 

The sea was dark, but your eyes were already beginning to adjust; that must have been thanks to Kylo’s kiss. You could faintly taste him on your lips still, lingering hints of a sweet nectar that you could not identify. 

“You like it,” Kylo noted. “I’m glad.”

You nodded. “Kylo, it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

He chuckled. “The sea suits you. You should see yourself.”

You were in awe at the sights around you as Kylo held you close, swimming with ease despite the added weight of carrying you. Fish of all different sizes and colors swam by and shimmered in the sea, despite the lack of light - you weren’t extremely deep, but deep enough for the light to almost no longer reach the water.

After a while - you were so enamored by your surroundings and by Kylo that you could not tell how much time had passed - Kylo began to return you to the surface. When you did, your eyes widened even further at the beautiful sight.

Kylo’s cavern was a large, open cave with many rocks jutting out in strange places and some forming natural benches and places to rest. There was a small gap in the roof of the cave that allowed some moonlight to stream through, but was small enough to avoid any falling rain as long as you weren’t directly beneath it. A bed of seaweed was pooled up at the edge where the water met the rocks; that must be where Kylo slept. The water itself was a beautiful shade of turquoise, unlike anything you had ever seen. Kylo helped you up so you could sit on the edge of the rock.

“No one knows about this place. It’s all mine - ours, now,” Kylo said. “Do you like it?”

“Kylo, this place is gorgeous,” you said. It was true; it looked like something out of a fairytale, not reality, yet here you were. 

“Until I can figure out how Snoke changed me so I can change you, you’ll stay here,” Kylo said. “You’ll be safe from the other creatures of the sea that aren’t so kind.”

You nodded. “Fair deal.”

“I’m just glad you like it,” Kylo said as he rested his head in your lap. He pressed his face into your thigh and placed a kiss there. “You know, I always felt as if something had been missing. Now I know why.”

You smiled as you ran your fingers through Kylo’s hair. “I’m glad you took me here.”  
Kylo coaxed you back into the water and you waded with him towards his bed. “Is this acceptable for you?”

You nodded. “I think I’ll manage.”

The corner of his lips twitched up into a smile. It was clear that you being comfortable was important to him; unbeknownst to you, Kylo knew that should your family search for you and his mother get involved, in the search, accusations of unwillingness would be tossed around. Kylo did not want that - he cared for your safety as you cared for his, and while he was a monster he did not want you, his savior, to feel as if he was one.

You noticed the seaweed was on a rock, but set up in a way where Kylo’s tail could still be in the water. Kylo kissed you again as he pulled you back into his arms, resting with you on the bed. His lips felt warm and sent a surge of warmth through your body; you hadn’t even realized that you had been cold.

“Sleep,” Kylo said. “You must be tired and overwhelmed.”

“Thank you,” you said.

Kylo furrowed his brows. “For what?”

You weren’t sure how to answer without sounding like a complete and utter fool, so you chose not to; instead, you just wrapped your arms around his waist as you buried your face into his chest, closing your eyes and letting your exhaustion overcome you. Before you did fall asleep, you could feel Kylo hold you closer to him.

On land the following morning, your father called you twelve times to no answer. He continued to call all morning, and did not check where you were staying until later in the evening. When he entered he saw all of your things strewn about, as you had left them, but there was no sign of you.

Upon further investigation, no one had seen you in twenty four hours. The merman had been missing for a while, too - a thorn in his side for two weeks now - and he realized that this may have something to do with it.

Sheriff Leia Organa’s son had gone missing about six years ago and in a very similar fashion and during a time when your father had been investigating possible signs of a sea witch trying to lure in children that exhibited strange powers: powers that were not things typical of land dwellers. Your father grabbed his phone to call Sheriff Organa and he was glad that she was quick to answer.

"Sheriff Organa? Yeah, it’s me, hi. Sorry for calling relatively late, but... We have a problem. (YN) is missing, and I think I know who - or maybe I should say what - took her and we need to act immediately."

"Who?" Leia asked. “Breathe. I know you’re panicking, but breathe.”

“With all due respect, Sheriff, I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you the God’s honest truth.”

“You’d be surprised at what I’m willing to believe,” Leia said. “What took your daughter?”

"I found a mermaid a while ago and have been keeping him here," your father told her. "Goes by the name of Kylo Ren, and he looks an awful lot like your missing boy Ben, come to think of it. I tried to ask him about who he was and where he came from but he’d never answer me, and even the most vigorous tests proved to be inefficient. He was strong as hell and I wouldn’t be surprised if he took (YN) out of revenge or something. I bet he knows something about your son’s disappearance or has something to do with it, too."

On the other end of the line, Sheriff Leia Organa frowned; she knew that Ben wasn't missing, but a different man now, and he had to be this Kylo Ren. She was sure of it.

“I’ll call out a search party now,” Leia said. “We’ll search by the sea first, and if we have to, we’ll leave shore. I’ll give Luke a call, he might be able to help us out. I’ll meet you at your dock.”


	3. Touch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Knights of Ren; Kylo can't take his mouth off of your body; on land, the search party for you sets out. Shoutout to tumblr's knightsoforgana for helping me figure out some stuff with the Knights of Ren.

When you woke up, you were grateful to realize that last night had not been a dream. The lower half of your body was submerged in the water as you were on Kylo’s seaweed bed, and Kylo was beneath you and holding you close. Your head was on his chest as his hands ran up your back, toying with the ends of your hair. The sun shone through the hole in the roof of the cavern, indicating that last night's storm had long ended.

Despite having been in the water, you noticed that you didn't feel cold and your skin didn't feel wrinkled up; it was as if you hadn't even been in the water at all. It must have been from Kylo’s kiss, which you could feel lightly lingering on your lips; he likely had been kissing you all night, making sure the power of it on a human did not wear off. 

“I want you to meet my friends,” Kylo said. “They’re the only ones who know about our cavern, but they don’t come here unless invited. When I have to train with Snoke and can’t be here before you can join us, they’ll guard this cavern to make sure you’re safe,” Kylo explained. “They’re waiting for us just outside the cave below the surface.”

“Are they merfolk, too?” You asked.

“In a sense,” Kylo said, “but not exactly. We’re the Knights of Ren; I’m their master,” he told you. “I’m the only merman. They existed as a group before I turned, but I created them into what they are today with Snoke.”

“If they aren’t merfolk, what are they?” You asked.

“Their appearance might frighten you, but know that they will never, ever hurt you,” Kylo assured. “They used to be men who were with me on land, but to turn them I had to use sharks. Snoke had me do that to practice turning people should I ever find someone like you who I would want to bond with. So when I turn you into a mermaid, you’ll still be perfect.”

“I’ll try not to be afraid of them, then,” you said as you ran your fingers through his hair; as it dried, you could see the curls forming and the natural volume of his hair taking shape. Kylo closed his eyes and hummed at the action. 

“Are you ready to meet them?” Kylo asked.

You nodded as you lowered yourself into the water to wade. You embraced Kylo as he kissed you, keeping your lips together as he lowered into the sea with you. You could feel his tail swish against your body; the scales themselves were cool and a bit rough, but the fin at the end of his tail that lightly brushed against your back was surprisingly soft to the touch. 

Kylo swam you not too far away from the cavern where a group of six was waiting for you and Kylo. They were large, but not as large as Kylo. Their tails were the same as a great white shark and their torsos were the same grey skin; on their torsos, the grey almost looked translucent, and their abdomens were as white as paper. Their fingers were webbed and their fingers had long, sharp nails that could easily pierce through flesh. But it was their heads that were alarming and what Kylo must have warned you about: their faces were half-formed, each of them differently so, as half shark and half human, to the point where they appeared to be wearing partial masks. One of them offered you a smile that you recognized as friendly, but no one else would have due to the hundreds of small, sharp teeth in his mouth.

You felt a bit uneasy as none of them spoke to you; they all just stared, sizing you up and down, and you suddenly felt hyper-aware of your body and how you must look with your wet clothing from yesterday clinging to you in the sea as Kylo held you close; you could tell it was to protect you, not because he didn’t think you could swim.

“I forgot to mention: they can’t speak,” Kylo said. “I can understand them. But they can’t physically say anything.” 

“Oh,” you said. “Well… What are they saying?”

“That they think you’ll make a lovely mermaid,” Kylo said. “But they wonder if you’re too gentle.”

“And?”

“And I don’t mind if you are,” Kylo said. “I’ll protect you, little one.” 

Kylo still held you close as you returned to the cavern, passing by small schools of colorful fish that you had never even heard of before. When you glanced to Kylo, you saw the usually expressionless man smiling.

“What?”

He chuckled. “You’re so in awe at everything. I feel like I’m seeing the ocean again for the first time, but through your eyes.” He paused. “You look happy.”

You kissed his cheek. “That’s because I am happy.”

When you stepped foot on the cavern floor, you felt a cold shiver - Kylo’s kiss was still working, but since you weren’t in the water, you weren’t immune to the chill of the air. You realized your wet clothing was not helping.

“Would you mind if I took these off?” You asked. “They’re so cold, I need to let them dry.”

“Go ahead,” Kylo replied. “There’s an old ship sail in here somewhere if you want to try to make a dress out of it or something for now.”

You spotted it in the corner of the cavern and began to head towards it. “Thanks.” You stripped as you walked and you couldn’t help but wonder if Kylo would still accept you if he saw you nude. You paused to take off your pants, removing them and your underwear in one swift motion, and now that you were naked, you felt entirely exposed to Kylo; he already mated with you by kissing you, but perhaps he would change his mind if he didn’t still like what he saw.

“Come here,” Kylo called to you, “before you put on that sail. I want to see you like this while you’re still human.”

You could feel your heart rate quicken as you turned around and approached Kylo. You didn’t try to cover yourself up - there was no point in hiding - as you stood before Kylo now. You pushed some of your wet hair out of your face as you reached the edge of the cavern floor, right where it met the water and where Kylo was wading with his elbows propped up on the rocks. A chill shot down your spine and the cool air combined with your dampness from being in the water made your nipples harden.

“You’re nervous,” Kylo noted. “Why? You’re beautiful. May I touch you?”

You couldn’t help the shy smile and blush that came over your face as you sat at the edge of the rocks, letting your feet and calves dip into the water again. 

“Yes,” you said. “I’d like that.”

Kylo lifted his body up so his lips could meet yours and his tongue slipped into your mouth. Kylo’s kiss was surprisingly gentle, holding a passion behind it that exhibited itself softly as he explored your mouth with his own. He pulled away and immediately moved his kisses to your cheeks, your jaw, and then your neck, and he took time to lick and suck at certain spots, leaving love bites and then smoothing them over with his tongue.

You hummed in satisfaction as Kylo’s kisses and licks moved down your shoulders, your chest, and then to the tops of your breasts as Kylo’s hands groped them and squeezed them, feeling the way they moved in his hands. Kylo ran his tongue over your nipple in circles before he kissed it, and once his lips touched the erect bud he could not detach them from it. 

Kylo kept kissing your nipple over and over again as he ran his wet hands over the other one, and the chill of the water just made your nipples harden even further and feel even more sensitive to Kylo’s touch and kiss. Kylo took a large portion of your breast in your mouth, sucking at the plush lump and enjoying its texture, before he moved his attention to the other breast. Kylo licked the water resting on your nipple as he groped at the breast his mouth had just been at. As the water that Kylo’s hands brought to your breasts ran down them, Kylo met the droplets with his tongue, licking up your tit until he reached the nipple again. He sucked at it more and now, his hands ran down your sides, over your stomach, and then one found its way to your cunt. 

“You’re so warm,” Kylo said as he dipped a finger inside. You moaned and pressed his head further into your breast. He responded by sucking at your nipple harder, to the point where you knew it would be sore tomorrow, and then he pulled away to lick down your stomach until his head was between your legs. “So fucking wet for me. It seems as if you’ll have no problem adjusting to life as my wife.”

“It certainly seems so,” you agreed with a sigh as he kissed your inner thighs. His tongue then found its way to your cunt and slowly licked up your folds, sending a shiver throughout your whole body as the flat of his tongue ran up your cunt before sucking at your clit. 

When Kylo heard the soft sighs fall from your lips, he took this as a cue to continue. You couldn’t help but buck your hips as Kylo dove his tongue between your lower lips, filling your pussy with his tongue as his plump lips joined in the ministrations.

“Oh, God, Kylo. That’s… fuck, this is so nice.” You had never felt anything quite like the way Kylo was running his tongue in and out of your cunt and the way when it was inside of you, he would run it along your walls as his lips moved against your skin. His nose was pressing against your clit, and Kylo would dig it in further to simulate it and make you feel even more aroused.  

Kylo tugged at your folds with his teeth, sucking on them as they pulled away from you and then he pushed his mouth further in between your legs. As he dove his tongue back in you came, gripping tightly onto his hair as Kylo sucked at your fluids while your orgasm came over you. You felt something hard, long, and thick against your ankle as you came; it felt like his cock.

“Is that..?”

“Surprised?” Kylo asked. “Contrary to popular believe, yes, mermen have dicks,” he said rather nonchalantly.

“How does that work?” You asked, not rudely but curious. 

“It’s retractable,” Kylo said; similarly to a dolphin, you realized. “It might be a bit big for you as a human. Once you’re a mermaid it’ll be easier for you.”

“That sounds like a challenge I’m willing to take on,” you replied. “Can you sit up here?”

Kylo looked at the spot where you were sitting. “There’s enough water. Sure.”

Kylo shifted so he was sitting in the shallow pool on one of the rocks, enough to reveal his cock to you. It was the color of his skin rather than his tail and was, simply put, truly massive. It stood tall and proud, extremely thick and just shy of a foot long. Kylo groaned the moment he felt your tongue at the base of his cock and you slowly ran it up to the tip, letting your saliva lubricate him before you took the tip between your lips. Kylo wanted to close his eyes and relish in the feeling of how you sucked the tip of his cock in between your lips, but he couldn’t take them off of you. Kylo’s cock twitched when you looked up at him and made eye contact as you took more of his cock in your mouth, preparing yourself to take some of him in your throat; you knew you wouldn’t be able to fit the whole thing regardless, but you wanted to get as much as you possibly could. 

You ran your fist is slow circles around the base of his cock as you began to deep-throat him, and the moan that escaped his lips was a beautiful sound that echoed off the cavern walls when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat. One of his hands ran through your hair and tugged as you continued and with your other hand, you began to fondle his balls. His moan sounded more like a yelp when you did this, propping yourself up on the rock with your elbow and forearm and wrapping your legs around his tail to keep yourself steady. Kylo then thrusted his hips, shoving his cock deeper down your throat and making you gag a bit, but you continued to move your mouth up and down his cock, enjoying the look on his face as he watched you - it was clear that he was thoroughly aroused. 

When you pulled away for a breath was when Kylo came; he was unable to contain himself anymore. The white substance was thick on your face as it covered your skin and your lips; some it it fell on your eyelid and stung your eye, but you were too aroused from the whole experience to care. The cum didn’t seem like it would stop shooting from his cock and onto your face, but once it did you looked up to Kylo to see him smirking.

“Come here,” he said as he held a hand out to you; for once his voice did not sound almost monotone, but as if there was affection there. You took it as he propelled you up to be eye-level with him and he held you close with one strong arm wrapped around your torso. You could feel the scales of his tail above his cock on your cunt and the sensation was odd and unique, but surprisingly satisfying. “You look so beautiful covered in my cum.” He took a hand - you just realized now that it was so close to your face that his fingers were slightly webbed, but not so much so that you would have noticed from a distance - and with his fingertips he began to smear the cum across your face, spreading it around so your face was completely covered with it. Beneath you, his cock began to retract back into his tail. “So beautiful,” Kylo said, “and all mine.”

Meanwhile, on the shore, your father sighed as he reunited with Sheriff Organa. 

“Where's Luke?” Your father asked.

“He's on his way,” Leia said. “He was in Newport, it's not like he’s coming from next door.” 

Your father huffed. “What if she's dead?”

“I don't think she's dead,” Leia countered. “I think she's alive. Hostage, maybe. Although I'm not sure which would be worse depending on this Kylo Ren’s temperament.”

“Dark,” your father answered. “He's rough. Nearly killed me a few times but was too weak to do so in my tank; who knows what he's capable of at sea. He comes across as calm, but you never know when he could suddenly snap. Kylo Ren is a dangerous being. That’s why I’m so worried.”

“Trust me,” Leia said. “I am too. But we’ll find her, and we’ll find her alive.”

A new voice contributed to the conversation. “She's not dead.” Leia and your father turned to face Luke. His cloak whipped in the wind and his hood covered his hair, protecting it from doing the same. “Kylo Ren… He took my crew once. Killed them all. He's caught up in some dark sea magic. But I have a feeling your daughter is alive.”

“If he killed your crew, how can you be sure?” Your father asked; he had officially lost his patience.

“Because I know the sea. She's out there, I can feel it,” Luke said. Your father’s jaw clenched but he did not press further; Luke was known for being one of the greatest sailors to exist, just like his father Anakin had been, and was legendary for his strange relationship with the sea. “We’ll set sail whenever you're ready.”

“That's my daughter out there. I'm ready now,” your father said. He glanced to Leia. “Sheriff?”

“I'll meet you on the boat. I want a word with my brother first,” Leia said. Your father nodded and took off. “You know Kylo?”

“Leia… I'm so sorry,” Luke said. “It's Ben.”

Leia frowned. “Then we have to find that girl.  _ Now _ .”


	4. In the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo further bond, both emotionally and sexually. Leia and Luke's search party makes some progress. Very, very NSFW; we're talking mermaid sex, y'all.
> 
> Special thanks to An (knightsoforgana on tumblr) for listening to my ramblings and giving me a hand with some of this dialogue. You da best, gurl.

The sun shone through the cave and made the water look as if it were glittering. Kylo was resting in it with his elbows propped up on the rocks near where you were lying down, your head resting near his and turned to face him, wearing the sail Kylo found with some rope to hold it together.

“Do you miss your family?” Kylo asked.

You reached your hand out and stroked his hair. Kylo hummed at your touch; he loved when you played with his hair, letting the drying black curls run through your fingers. 

“No,” you answered. “The ones I would have missed are already gone. As for the others… I wonder if they’re even looking for me,” you pondered. “It’s been weeks. You’d think they’d have noticed and come out to sea or something.”

Kylo frowned; you did not know this, but Kylo knew they were looking, hence his protectiveness. Other creatures in the ocean that would kill to prey on a human were not his only concern. Kylo reached up to brush some of your hair out of your face. “And what if they are looking? What if they find you?”

“I don’t know what I’d do, honestly,” you said. “Hope you’ve perfected your magic to turn me by then so I won’t have to stick around to find out?”

Kylo chuckled. “It’s almost ready, (YN). I just… it has to be perfect,” Kylo said. “We’ve gotten it to work, but we just want to make sure it  _ always _ works. You chose to spend your life with me. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You know, I’ve never been happier before in my whole life,” you admitted. “It’s been so nice to just disconnect from all of the bullshit and to not have a cell phone or cable bill to worry about. I just feel so in touch with the earth. That probably sounds really cheesy.”

Kylo laughed - you realized then that you had never heard him laugh before, but it was the most beautiful sound you ever heard. He smiled as he laughed, a true smile where you could see his teeth rather than the normal small, closed-lipped ones he did. His teeth weren’t straight and there were a few small gaps here and there from where they were crooked, but it was charming and filled with character, a side of Kylo that you didn’t know was still within himself. Perhaps Kylo didn’t know, either.

“Come here,” Kylo said playfully. He grabbed your calves and you shrieked as Kylo pulled you into the water. When you splashed in, you laughed with your head thrown back a little, and Kylo couldn’t stop smiling at you as he held you close to him. You wrapped your arms around Kylo’s shoulders as his hands ran up and down your spine, carefully tracing your vertebrae as if he were trying to memorize them. “Extremely cheesy. But I understand.” He kissed your nose. “I went through the same thing. And…” Kylo paused for a moment, searching for the right words to use; these feelings were foreign to him, he realized, but not unwelcome. “I’m glad you found me,” he decided on saying.

“Me too,” you said. You saw a new emotion in his dark eyes: something softer, more calm and serene, perhaps happiness. You leaned in to kiss him and Kylo was quick to respond to the kiss; he was almost eager, with years of loneliness showing as he was grateful to have someone accept him. You understood this, surprised that you understood him this well only after a couple of weeks, but knowing it was due to feeling like you were of like-mind; you were two pieces of fabric cut from the same cloth. Your legs wrapped around Kylo’s tail in a natural response as the kiss deepened. 

Kylo moved a hand to work at the old sail and ropes that you used to fashion a dress and he quickly untied the ropes, lacking patience, and tossed the now-wet garment off to the side to rest on the rocks and dry. You moaned into the kiss as you felt the cool water on your skin, not making you cold thanks to Kylo but still feeling your nipples respond to being wet. As your nipples hardened you clutched onto Kylo closer, now feeling your breasts and their now-sensitive buds pressed against his wet chest. You could already feel your arousal taking form in your cunt as Kylo moved his tail just the right way between your legs and as your nipples pressed further into his chest, rubbing against his own. 

Between your legs you could feel Kylo’s erection as it emerged from his tail. You shifted so it could rest by your slit and while it was not inside of you, you could still feel every vein and ridge  that made Kylo’s cock his own.

Kylo pulled away from the kiss to groan as he felt your wet lips against him and he only became harder. “You get so wet for me so easily,” he commented. 

“You touch me so expertly,” you defended while mocking his tone. “Kylo, I want you.” You pushed your hips forward to let your pussy lips rub along his cock. Kylo groaned again.

“I’ll hurt you,” Kylo said. “You’ll be in a great deal of pain.”

“Then I’ll be in a great deal of pain,” you shrugged off, tired of Kylo constantly fucking you but never with his cock. “Please, at least let’s try. I want you so badly, Kylo, I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Kylo asked. “It’s not that I don’t want to - I would love to - but I’m so afraid of you getting hurt.”

“I’m sure,” you said as you bucked your hips again. “ _ Please _ .”

“We’ll start slow,” Kylo said. He shifted a finger between his dick and your cunt and slipped it with ease between your fingers; after pumping this one for a few moments, he added a second, third, and eventually Kylo had stretched you wide and wet enough to fit four fingers. Kylo was watching your face intently as you mewled and gasped for him, feeling the contrast of the water beneath and the way Kylo’s fingers felt in you all at once.

You released a loud moan when you came unexpectedly on Kylo’s fingers, and he hummed in delight as he felt your cunt restricting around his fingers. As it did, he brought his thumb up to rub your clit, only heightening your orgasm. 

“If you think you feel full now, just wait until my cock is inside of you, filling you to the brim… and the whole thing won’t even be in you,” Kylo promised. “And when I cum, I won’t just cover your face this time. Oh, no -- I’m going to cover your entire body.” 

Kylo withdrew his fingers and you could feel the head of his cock slowly push his way inside of you. Kylo moved very slowly as your cunt began to stretch to accommodate his size, and as he continued to move inside of you, you gasped and dipped your head into his shoulder, teeth latching onto his skin to keep yourself from crying out. Despite your biting his shoulder, a whine still escaped past your lips as he continued, and you let go to release the moan that was building up now that he was a few inches inside of you; not only was Kylo’s cock long, but it was very thick. 

“Kylo, oh God,” you managed.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked.

“Keep going, Kylo, keep going,” you said with a nod. It was a bit painful, in all honesty, but the discomfort was already beginning to subside as complete pleasure overrode your senses. 

To say you felt connected to Kylo would be an understatement, what with the way you could feel his cock sliding against the inside of you, pushing further and deeper in. You could feel his cock fill you entirely as he began to pull out, still moving slowly as to not put you through any more pain than necessary. 

Kylo’s face was truly a sight to behold; his eyes were a bit wide with his lust at the new sensations and his lips were especially pouty and slightly parted. As Kylo began to move a bit more quickly - albeit still maintaining a slow, sensual pace - his chest and cheeks looked a bit flush as you felt the water move around you, in rhythm with his thrusting. A few grunts and moans would escape his mouth when he wasn't kissing you, holding you close and rubbing your back as he continued to fill you whole; his cock never was inside of you entirely, but he could still feel the same amount of pleasure as you from how tight you felt as you stretched around him. Kylo was too overwhelmed to say much, which you could tell from the look in his eyes.

“I--” Kylo went to say, but he was interrupted by the feeling of your cunt clenching around his cock as you came. Rather than finishing his sentence, Kylo moaned instead; it was a long, deep sound that echoed off of the cavern walls. “Fuck.”

“I know,” you said, and Kylo kissed you again.

Kylo was slow and gentle in withdrawing his cock from you, afraid of making any sudden movements and of hurting you. Kylo lifted you up and laid you down on the rocks as his cum shot over you - he kept good on his promise from earlier. His cum covered your stomach and continued to shoot up to your breasts and chest, with a few stray bits of it going so far as to reach your face. There was plenty of his cum, thick and white and plenty to certainly cover your whole body. Kylo ran his hands over your stomach, massaging his cum into your skin along with the sea water on his hands. You released a moan as his hands worked their way seamlessly up to your breasts, doing the same and pinching your nipples, and then continuing to cover your body with his cum as his cock retracted back into his tail. Kylo brought you back into the water with him once you were sufficiently coated in him and brought his lips to your forehead.

Kylo could see your exhaustion already taking over, evident in the way your body seemed to nearly fall limp in his arms as you held onto him, trying to steady yourself. Kylo knew you were in a bit of pain but would never admit it, so he moved a hand between your thighs and he slowly began to massage your cunt, not sexually but to soothe how sore you were. As you hummed in content and leaned into Kylo further, Kylo held one of your hands in his free one.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Kylo said.

You glanced up from your head’s spot tucked into the crook of his neck and saw that he was looking at you; you could tell by the way his lip was slightly quivering that he needed the validation, despite what just happened.

“Of course I am.”

Kylo pulled you up so he could kiss you again, his lips pressing against yours in act of passion; you could practically feel Kylo’s emotions outpouring to you in the kiss.  

Out at sea, Luke placed a hand on Leia’s shoulder. With his other one - your father realized for the first time that the sailor had a prosthetic hand, with some of the metal exposed where the fake skin had peeled off - he pointed towards a cavern that seemed to be in the middle of open sea.

“There,” Luke said. “I can sense it.”

“Let’s go…” Your father began, but Luke cut him off.

“Leia, you should go in there alone. It’ll be better that way.”

“What-”

“Trust me,” Luke continued. “Trust the sea and what’s it’s saying to us. Leia, will you?”

Leia nodded. “Yes.” She had a feeling she would be faced not only with you, but with her son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search party for you comes to an end. You learn more about Kylo's past and make a decision.

You hummed in contentment as Kylo massaged your thighs and your pussy lips beneath the water, the salt sea making his cum on your body feel soft and smooth. Kylo held you close as he did this, leaving soft kisses against your cheeks and lips as you rested your foreheads together. You could hear his tail swishing calmly on the water and feel the gentle motions of the water around your body as he did. The silence was comfortable, and for the first time in your life, you felt truly at peace. 

This was your life now, you realized, and you were glad for it.

Kylo suddenly became stiff as his attention was diverted to the entrance of the cavern, not from below but from out at sea. Kylo shifted so he was covering you, his body blocking your own, and you soon understood why when you heard voices outside and someone stepping foot out where the cave met the middle of the ocean. You could hear footsteps echoing off of the cavern walls - a single set of feet, indicating one person - and their shadow was large but their silhouette rather small.

When they were close enough to see, you realized it was Sheriff Leia Organa. Her brown hair was in some elaborate braided bun and she was dressed rather casually rather than in her sheriff’s uniform. She was frowning and you could see sadness behind her eyes.

“How did you find this place?” Kylo asked.

“Luke sensed it,” Leia replied. “Don't act so surprised. Ben… what happened to you?”

You furrowed your brows in confusion; Ben was Leia’s son who went missing and was never found. They never even found a body when Ben went missing.

“Ben’s not here,” Kylo replied sharply, but he sounded like he didn't believe it. You wondered if Ben was one of the sharks you met. 

Leia sighed. “I know he is somewhere,” Leia pressed. “And I know he knows it's wrong to kidnap people.”

That was all it took - you were soon able to put two and two together. Ben  _ was _ Kylo, long lost and transformed into a new man, and he was the one who coated you in his cum. 

“I wasn’t kidnapped,” you spoke, but your voice went unheard as Leia continued speaking to her son. The more she spoke, the more you felt enlightened as to who this merman really was. The peace was gone now - his tail swishes were more protective and sharp and his entire body was tense.

“Honestly, Ben,” Leia scolded, “this isn't you. What went wrong? Why would you do this to all of us, and then drag some innocent girl into it?” Leia paused. “Is… Is she naked? Ben, what have you done?”

“You can't admit that your son is gone, can you?” Kylo replied; he was alarmingly calm in his speech. “Like the rest of his pupils, I destroyed him.”

You remembered hearing about Luke Skywalker’s entire crew being murdered save for his nephew, Ben, who supposedly just went missing at sea according to Luke. You realized the truth now, a truth that Sheriff Organa had been refusing to admit to herself.

“Snoke--”

“Snoke has nothing to do with this,” Kylo said, “and neither does she. I'd suggest you leave, Sheriff.”

Leia looked like someone plunged a knife into her heart at the sound of her son calling her by her title, not as his mother.

“Don't tell me she has nothing to do with this. Her father--”

“Why don't you ask me what I want, Sheriff?” You finally found your voice, no longer timid or afraid or shy due to your nudity. You knew Kylo had done awful things, but something ran deeper that you were willing to understand based on the way he made you feel. “You've been speaking about me like I'm not even here. Did it ever occur to you that I'm an adult who left willingly? That no one kidnapped me, but that I freed him from my father’s basement and then decided to join him?”

Leia stared at you fairly blankly as she tried to comprehend what you just told her. “You chose this?”

“Yes,” you said. “I don't know what my father told you but please… tell him to let me go. Tell him I wasn't here, that Luke was wrong, tell him I'm dead for all I care. I can't go back.”

Kylo turned to face you, surprised by your conviction. Kylo knew after the past few weeks that you wanted to stay, but he didn't anticipate such a strong response, so strong that you'd suggest Leia say you were dead.

“You mean that?” Kylo asked. Both you and Leia weren't expecting his softness. 

“Of course I do,” you said. “I would have left a long time ago. I just wish you told me more about who you were.”

Kylo frowned, aware of what a shock this must be for you, and in truth it was a shock. The hands holding yours had killed, but they also gave you a choice that you'd never regret taking. That had to mean something.

“That doesn't mean I'm mad. I just… I want to hear it from you. Maybe later,” you said. “I want to at least try to understand.”

Kylo closed his eyes as he rested his forehead back against yours. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Sheriff, you really should go.”

“(YN)? Would you like me to leave?” Leia asked.

You nodded. “Please. I’m happy, Sheriff Organa. I promise. This is my home now.” 

Leia took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. “I can't deny you that.” Leia paused. “Take good care of her,” she said to her son. 

“He does,” you told her, “and I know he'll continue to.” 

“I owe her my life and have grown to feel extremely attached to her,” Kylo said. “Rest assured, Sheriff. She's safe so long as she's with me.”

Leia nodded. “I won't deny you what you want, (YN). You're an adult, you can make your own decisions.” She swallowed. “Good luck.”

When Leia Organa returned to the ship alone, Luke frowned and your father nearly sobbed.

“She's not in there,” Leia said. “I'm sorry. We should call it a night before it gets too dark.”

In the cavern, Kylo was still holding you, terrified that if he let go, you would swim away.

“I can explain,” Kylo said. “I'm so sorry you didn't hear it from me. I was afraid you might go had I told you.”

“Well, now I know,” you said, “and I'm still here. I could have gone with her just now but I didn't.”

Kylo buried his face in your shoulder as he held you closer, too overcome with emotion to say anything. You understood this - you knew him well enough by now to understand - and you just weaved your fingers through his damp black hair, leaving kisses on the top of his head.

“You'll likely never truly understand or agree with my actions, though I appreciate you trying to,” Kylo said. “I thank you for that.” 

“I want to,” you said. “But we have all the time in the world for that. Let's rest; I think we both need it.” 

Normally, Kylo held you in your sleep, but tonight it was you holding him. When you awoke, you were surprised to find that you were alone; this had never happened. You stood and glanced around the cavern, afraid that Kylo left out of fear of rejection, but you were relieved when he returned a few moments later. Kylo extended a hand to you, silently inviting you to join him in the water.

For a while, Kylo said nothing. He simply kissed you, bringing your lips together so your tongues could meet. The kiss didn't last long, though, which was unlike him. Kylo kissed at your neck for a while, gently sucking at your most sensitive spot, before he spoke.

“Are you ready?” Kylo asked as he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. His tail playfully swished in the water, droplets of it shimmering on his tattered black fins that were curled up, as if he were showing them off to you.

“For what?” You asked. He chuckled and kissed you, something short and sweet.

“To become a mermaid,” he said simply. “We can finally be together much more easily. I've perfected it - it's the same as the one Snoke used to transform me. You can still turn back if you'd like, but if you'd rather stay here… are you ready?” Kylo asked again. You could have sworn you heard a tint of hope in his voice.

You nodded, ready for your life to begin. “Yes.”

With a kiss that seemed to seal your fate, Kylo brought you down into the depths of the ocean with him.


End file.
